Benutzer Blog:SallyTheWriter/Hating is Magic - warum ich kein "Brony" bin
Liebe Prinzessin Luna, früher dachte ich, dass ein Brony oder eine Pegasister sich dadurch definiert, dass er oder sie sich für die Serie „My little Pony: Friendship is Magic“ interessiert, sich einige oder auch alle Folgen anschaut und die Magie von Equestria durch Merchandise, aber auch durch das Verinnerlichen der vermittelten Werte in die Welt trägt. Mein lieber Scholli, damit lag ich vielleicht daneben! Und damit herzlich willkommen zu meinem ersten Blogeintrag in der großen, weiten Welt des Internet. Vermutlich wird sich sowieso keiner für diesen Eintrag interessieren, aber meine Veranstaltungen an der Uni sind heute ausgefallen, ich komme bei meinem Alice: Madness Returns-Spielstand nicht wirklich weiter und langweile mich schrecklich. Aber genug des Vorgeplänkels, jetzt heißt es: Butter bei die Fische (oder doch eher Butter bei die Ponys?)! Falls irgendjemand meine Aktivitäten im MLP-Wikia beobachtet haben sollte, wird ihm gewiss aufgefallen sein, dass ich manchmal auf hitzige Kommentare – mit mehr oder weniger kühlem Kopf – antworte. Klar, ich bin nicht perfekt, Ironie ist für mich eine wunderbare Form des Ausdrucks und ich habe schon öfters kund getan, dass ich einige Leute gerne zurück in den Kindergarten zurückschicken würde. Zum Glück hat sich jemand zur Aufgabe gemacht, meine Argumentation mit (Wort)Gewalt in Grund und Boden zu stampfen und mich unflätigen Rüpel in die Schranken zu weisen! Sicherlich interessiert es Euch brennend, wer diese Heldentat vollbracht hat, da Ihr ihm gerne aus Dankbarkeit das goldene Hufeisen verleihen wollt, oder? Na gut, ich will Euch ja auch nicht lange auf die Folter spannen: der große Krieger ist ein anonymer Nutzer und selbst ernanntes „Aggro-Brony“ (was auch immer das sein mag). Bevor ich jedoch von seiner tollkühnen Tat berichten kann, muss ich dem geneigten Leser ein wenig Input in die Situation geben: mehr als einmal hat sich ein sogenannter „Brony“ - ich muss bei diesem Wort immer an viereckige Küchlein mit saftigen Schokostückchen denken, aber ich vermute, das beweist wieder nur, dass ich ein totaler „Anti-Brony“ bin – in der Kommentar-Funktion des ein oder anderen Artikel über die Filly-Pferdchen ausgelassen. Ihr wisst schon, kleine bunte Pony-Figürchen mit Flügeln, Horn, Krone – oder was auch immer den Leuten in dem Konzern so eingefallen ist. Klingt verdächtig nach einem Abklatsch der von uns allen sehr geliebten und geschätzten Serie, richtig? Richtig, das war auch der Punkt, über den sich die „Bronys“ aufgeregt haben, ihr Körper deutliche Abwehrreaktionen gegen die Figürchen zeigte und sie am Liebsten den ganzen Konzern für tausend Jahre auf den Mond verbannen würden. Wie können sie es auch wagen?! Nichts geht über die heiligen My little Ponys und jeder, der glaubt, irgendetwas mit Pferden zu tun zu haben, soll für immer im ewigen Feuer der Hölle schmo-... Stopp. 'Ich habe mir im Laufe des Lebens angeeignet, zweimal über etwas nachzudenken, bevor ich blind gegen etwas hetze (oder viel mehr hate, wie man im Internet-Jargon sagen würde) – egal, ob es sich dabei um Asylantenheime, eine Wespe in meinem Zimmer oder eben um bunte Pferdefigürchen handelt. Auch wenn ich anscheinend mit dieser Ansicht ziemlich alleine dastehe, werde ich nun genau das tun und meinen Gedankengang bezüglich der Fillys an dieser Stelle skizzieren: ''(Wer eigentlich nur an dem Streit interessiert ist, kann die nächsten Absätze überspringen, da geht es nur um meine Argumente, warum die Fillys nicht oder zumindest nur bedingt ein Abklatsch von MLP sind.) Was für eine '''Zielgruppe haben die Fillys? Ich bin zwar kein Marktforscher, aber man kann davon ausgehen, dass die Figuren besonders von kleinen Mädchen gekauft werden sollen, ca. von sechs bis zwölf Jahren – für genauere Forschung müsste ich wikipedieren, aber ich möchte ja nur meinen subjektiven Gedankengang zu den Krawallen darstellen. Erstaunlicher Weise ist das auch die Zielgruppe, die MLP erreichen möchte: erwachsene und männliche „Bronys“ werden hier mal bewusst außen vor gelassen, da sie sich zwar für die Serie interessieren, aber die Zielgruppe nur die erfasst, die angesprochen werden sollen. '''Auch ich gehöre mit meinen achtzehn Jahren nicht in die Zielgruppe, weder von MLP, noch von Fillys, aber das nur am Rande. Vermutlich haben die Filly-Entwickler überlegt: „Mit was für einem Spielzeug können wir unsere Zielgruppe erreichen, damit wir möglichst viel Geld verdienen und unser Häuschen im Grünen finanzieren können?“ Nun haben sie herausgefunden, dass viele Mädchen von sechs bis zwölf Jahren nicht nur für Pferde, sondern auch für Fantasie-Wesen wie Einhörner, Feen, Pegasi und ähnliches schwärmen. Bevor jemand die Feminismus-Keule schwingt: ich meine damit natürlich nicht alle Mädchen. Viele schwärmen auch für Drachen, Monster-Trucks oder andere klischeehaft jungenhafte Dinge. Als ich in dem Alter war, fand ich Drachen unheimlich toll und habe mit meinem Bruder lieber Lego zusammengebaut, als mit Ponys gespielt, aber damals war MLP auch (zumindest in meinen Augen) noch nicht ganz so populär und Fillys gab es noch gar nicht. Die Einzelpersonen sind aber in der '''Marktforschung, die vermutlich von den Filly-Entwicklern betrieben wurde, nicht wichtig, es zählt nur: was spricht unsere Zielgruppe am Meisten an, sprich: wie muss ein Spielzeug aussehen, was viele Leute aus der Zielgruppe kaufen? Die Ergebnisse wurden schlussendlich ausgewertet, ein Designer entwarf nach diesen Vorstellungen ein Spielzeug und ließ es von Maschinen produzieren – das Filly war geboren. So ungefähr stelle ich mir jedenfalls den Werdegang der Figuren vor – und nicht nur den der Filly. Eigentlich wird jedes Spielzeug, was irgendwie nach Pferd riecht (ach, was sag ich da, eigentlich jedes Spielzeug!) diesen Weg beschritten haben – auch MLP wird wohl kaum als göttliche Eingebung vom Himmel gefallen sein. Intelligente Leute werden vermutlich den Einwand haben, dass man als Marktforscher auch schaut, was bereits erfolgreich an die Zielgruppe gebracht wurde – schließlich ist MLP auch wesentlich älter als Filly. Stimmt! Aber schauen wir uns doch mal die Geschichte von Filly an: ursprünglich handelt es sich bei ihnen um Sammelfiguren von verschiedenen Pferderassen – drei davon habe ich noch irgendwo rumstehen. Das Konzept hat allerdings wohl nicht ganz so gut funktioniert, sonst hätten sie diese Schiene wohl erfolgreich weiterführen können. Nach erneuter Marktforschung haben die Entwickler dann andere Seiten aufgezogen und fahren damit wohl die letzten Jahre ganz gut. (Noch da? Gut. So viel erst einmal zu den Argumenten gegen die Vorstellung, dass MLP das Non-plus-ultra ist und alles, was irgendwie auch nur annähernd eine Pferde-Form hat, nur billiger Abklatsch. Jetzt aber zu dem eigentlichen Thema.) Wie bereits erwähnt, hat sich besagter Held aus der Einleitung ein Herz gefasst und entschlossen, mit aller Entschiedenheit gegen mein Hating vorzugehen, bereit, alles dafür zu opfern, dass ich verstummen würde – und mit „alles“ ist in diesem Fall die deutsche Sprache und der respektvolle Umgang mit anderen Menschen gemeint. Ich erwarte von niemandem, dass er immer nur freundlich ist (bin ich selbst auch nicht) oder eine Rechtschreibung wie ein Germanistik-Professor hat, aber was mir da um die Ohren gehauen wurde, hätte König Sombra Tränen der Rührung und des Neids in die Augen getrieben, da ihm nie im Leben eingefallen wäre, derartig boshaft mit seinen Untertanen umzugehen. In dem (inzwischen gelöschten) Kommentar hat der anonyme „Aggro-Brony“ mich nicht nur u.a. als „Anti-Brony“ beleidigt, meine Argumente vollkommen ignoriert und gefordert, dass ich sie dorthin verbanne, wo nie die Sonne hinscheint, sondern mir auch gedroht, mich krankenhausreif zu schlagen, sollte ich ihm jemals auf der Straße begegnen. Wie man aus seinen anderen Kommentaren herauslesen kann, ist der Bursche fünfzehn. Falls er nicht vor hat, mich „voll Messer zu machen“ (kein Zitat von ihm, aber ich will nicht, dass jemand denkt, ich würde mich so ausdrücken), glaube ich kaum, dass er mich wirklich mit seinen Schlägen ins Krankenhaus befördern kann – Kraft ist Masse mal Beschleunigung und zumindest an ersterem mangelt es mir dank Süßigkeitenkonsum und einem schweren Fall von Sportallergie nicht. Es soll in diesem Eintrag aber nicht darum gehen, dass ich einen fünfzehnjährigen Jungen besiegen könnte. Was mich wirklich beschäftigt ist sein Verhalten im Internet. Damit meine ich nicht einmal, dass er sich mit solchen Äußerungen strafbar macht (Drohung, Beleidigung) und er in seinem Alter nicht mehr straffrei mit so etwas davonkommen würde – mindestens ein Eintrag in der Polizeiakte würde dabei rausspringen, da spreche ich aus meiner Erfahrung als Opfer von Cybermobbing. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie man sich als „Brony“ oder generell als denkender, zu Empathie fähiger Mensch so verhalten kann. Benehmen sich Leute wie er auch im realen Leben so? Pöbelnd, beleidigend und bereit, anderen Ansichten mit Gewalt, anstatt mit Akzeptanz oder Neugier zu begegnen? Ich wünschte, diese Person wäre ein Einzelfall in der „Brony“-Welt, aber ich habe schon oft einen Blick in die Kommentare geworfen und feststellen müssen, dass es viele solcher Pöbler... Verzeihung, „Bronys“ gibt. Da wird schon mal Leuten, die gewisse Ponys nicht leiden können, gesagt, sie sollen still sein – oder sogar den Ponys gedroht, sie zu erschießen. Wenn ich so etwas lese, frage ich mich ernsthaft, ob sie die gleiche Serie wie ich gesehen haben oder einfach nicht in der Lage sind, die Moral der Folgen zu verinnerlichen und auf sich selbst anzuwenden. Vielleicht habe ich aber auch nicht den gleichen interpretativen Blick wie besagte Leute und erkenne nicht, dass „Man muss Verständnis für einander aufbringen. Man muss teilen können und sich um einander kümmern“ ''(aus „Büffelherden und Apfelbäume“) bedeuten soll: ''„Man muss andere Leute nicht respektieren, wenn sie nicht die gleiche Meinung wie man selbst vertritt. Im Gegenteil ist es wichtig, ihnen seelisch und körperlich zu schaden.“ * ''Tut mir leid, für diese Assoziation reichen wohl meine Fähigkeiten nicht aus. ''* Nicht, dass mich die Beleidigungen irgendwie seelisch berührt hätten. Ich stehe da einfach drüber – aber mit fünfzehn Jahren hätten mich solche Kommentare ernsthaft verletzt. Cybermobbing oder auch Mobbing generell kann verheerende Folgen haben, vom Suizid bis zum Amoklauf. Denkt mal darüber nach. Insofern hatte er vermutlich mit seiner Anschuldigung recht: ich bin kein „Brony“. Wenn das aber heißt, dass ich nicht jeden angreife, der mir irgendwie nicht in den Kram passt, sondern versuche, anderen mit Toleranz zu begegnen, will ich es auch gar nicht sein. ** ** Bevor sich jemand beschwert: ich weiß, dass nicht alle Bronys so sind. Allerdings spreche ich auch in dem Eintrag von ''„''Bronys“, was bedeuten soll, dass solche Personen sich selbst Brony nennen, sich aber eigentlich ganz anders verhalten. Deine treu ergebene Schülerin SallyTheWriter (Diskussion) 13:11, 15. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag